Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Other
1924–1928 (Slats) 3297315165_2f97d7dfd4.jpg Image47.jpg 002395fc-29c0-4620-89ce-ad977fb97e1e.jpg|''He Who Gets Slapped'' (1924) c6c9232c-2120-4d56-afc2-dbe7f1835968.jpg|Lady of the Night (1925) 500846e4-c898-48b2-b6e5-5c366f708c04.jpg|''The Monster'' (1925) A9ff4c95-bd54-467c-bff3-93853d72c78a.jpg|Confessions of a Queen (1925) BRIEF_GLIMPSE_1_MGM_0001.jpg|''The Unholy Three'' (1925) 8491bc79-9f10-466a-b66d-67edfe03ebbf.jpg|The Circle (1925) 873886.jpg|''The Big Parade'' (1925) 2c0a495f-412b-43e7-a422-213a4e3235d4.jpg|''Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ'' (1925) f5c9f40d-4672-48c4-a96c-e8adddc41285.jpg|The Blackbird (1926) 7f245ab8-2fb8-494c-897d-80afd5a3e59c.jpg|''The Scarlet Letter'' (1926) D549f848-0fc3-4c36-95c2-b46ce4f159fd.jpg|Battling Butler (1926) Mr-wu-mgm-logo.jpg|Mr. Wu (1927) Mgm_logo_(1927).png|''London After Midnight'' (1927) 1928–1956 (Jackie) 1928–1953 MGM_1934_a.jpg MGMJackie19291956.png MGM_Logo1.jpg Fullsizeoutput_c2f.jpg MoreJackie.png MGM-1924_3.jpg Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_1926.png|Jackie with copyright notices and information MGM_National_Recovery_Administration.png|With the National Recovery Administration logo at the bottom left. This was used when MGM supported the NRA the following year. JackieWithNra.png MGM-1924_2.jpg|Sepia tone version MGM_1928.jpg|Print logo Brawl_remix_30_mgm_jackie_the_lion_with_1980s_colorizations-58469.jpg|Rare Color Version MGM20Lions-6_-_Copy.jpg|Seen on various MGM films that were colorized Thatsentertainment1.jpg MGM_50th_Anniversary_thats_entertainment_1974_wm.jpg MGM_UA_Jackie_Filmstrips.png|The Jackie the Lion video clips were added to the film strips as effects on the 1993 MGM/UA Home Video logo where they only roar once with Tanner's roaring voice effects. 8008667.jpg|Show People (1928) be5d51f6-272a-4237-8b9e-18fa24d52e3c.jpg|It's a Great Life (1929) The_Divorcee_(1930).jpg|''The Divorcee'' (1930) Let_Us_Be_Gay_(1930).jpg|Let Us Be Gay (1930) MGM_Cartoon_(1930-1939).jpg|Madam Satan (1930) MGM_'Anna_Christie'_Opening.jpg|''Anna Christie'' (1930) BEN-HUR.png|Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ (1925, 1931 reissue) PQaIW-YVS0SA1lN87uf4cA12543.jpg|Parlor, Bedroom and Bath (1931) f-tb-01.jpg|''Freaks'' (1932) MGMTarzanMovie1.jpg|Tarzan the Ape Man (1932) Grand_Hotel_(1932).jpg|Grand Hotel (1932) al-eg-01.jpg|Another Language (1933) 634648386.jpg|''Dinner at Eight'' (1933) Dancing_Lady_(1933).jpg|Dancing Lady (1933) MGMTarzanMovie2.jpg|Tarzan and His Mate (1934) David_Copperfield_(1935).jpg|David Copperfield (1935) Mad_Love_(1935).jpg|Mad Love (1935) raj-gc-01.jpg|Romeo and Juliet (1936) MGMTarzanMovie3.jpg|''Tarzan Escapes'' (1936) JackieTheGoodEarth1937.png|''The Good Earth'' (1937) m-rl-01.jpg|''Maytime'' (1937) 68634996.jpg|Captain Kidd's Treasure (1938) Test_Pilot_(1938).jpg|''Test Pilot'' (1938) MGM_B&W_1939.jpg|''Goodbye, Mr. Chips'' (1939) MGMTarzanMovie4.jpg|''Tarzan Finds a Son!'' (1939) Vlcsnap-2018-10-23-22h01m09s112.png|''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) w-gc-01.jpg|The Women (1939) n-el-01.jpg|Ninotchka (1939) Go_West_(1940).jpg|''Go West'' (1940) ps-gc-01.jpg|''The Philadelphia Story'' (1940) MGMDoctorJekyll.jpg|''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1941) 860a7a96-1edd-46e1-9017-98de4c0d34ef.jpg|The Tell-Tale Heart (1941) MGMB&WCartoon1939.jpg|Tarzan's Secret Treasure (1941) woty-gs-01.jpg|Woman of the Year (1942) MGMTarzanMovie6.jpg|Tarzan's New York Adventure (1942) mrs-miniver-mgm-logo.jpg|Mrs. Miniver (1942) MGM_B&W_1943.jpg|''Cabin in the Sky'' (1943) MGM_'Bataan'_Opening.jpg|Bataan (1943) Madame_Curie_(1943).jpg|Madame Curie (1943) Lost_Angel_(1943).jpg|Lost Angel (1943) logo3000.jpg|''A Guy Named Joe'' (1943) Gaslight_(1944).jpg|''Gaslight'' (1944) podg-al-01.jpg|''The Picture of Dorian Gray'' (1945) twe-jf-01.jpg|''They Were Expendable'' (1945) Act_of_Violence_(1948).jpg|''Act of Violence'' (1948) Force_of_Evil_(1948).jpg|''Force of Evil'' (1948) c-mo-01.jpg|''Caught'' (1949) The_Stratton_Story_(1949).jpg|''The Stratton Story'' (1949) MGM_B&W_1949.jpg|''Border Incident'' (1949) b-ww-01.jpg|''Battleground'' (1949) Tension_(1949).jpg|''Tension'' (1949) Conspirator_(1949).jpg|''Conspirator'' (1949) fotb-vm-01.jpg|''Father of the Bride'' (1950) aj-jh-01.jpg|''The Asphalt Jungle'' (1950) Side_Street_(1950).jpg|''Side Street'' (1950) Crisis_(1950).jpg|''Crisis'' (1950) MGMPassport.jpg|''A Lady Without Passport'' (1950) Devil's_Doorway_(1950).jpg|''Devil's Doorway'' (1950) MGM_B&W_1950.jpg|''To Please a Lady'' (1950) Westward_the_Women_(1951).jpg|Westward the Women (1951) Lone_Star_(1952).jpg|''Lone Star'' (1952) Invitation_(1952).jpg|''Invitation'' (1952) Carbine_Williams_(1952).jpg|Carbine Williams (1952) Above_and_Beyond_(1952).jpg|''Above and Beyond'' (1952) MGM_B&W_1953.jpg|''The Bad and the Beautiful'' (1952) Julius_Caesar_(1953).jpg|''Julius Caesar'' (1953) d28355-19154.jpg|Terror on a Train (1953) te-gk-03.jpg|That’s Entertainment, Part II (1976) 1953–1956 bfuyA7UzxDppSKRvEOCxvw29782.jpg|1953 version; this was used in tandem with the Tanner logo but used in black & white films. MGM 1953 Pete Smith t670.jpg|Pete Smith Specialties Shorts (1953-1954) 0e8c2641-cb74-48c8-b03d-5a6afb602aeb.jpg|Main Street to Broadway (1953) Logo59.jpg|''Executive Suite'' (1954) D164417-4046.jpg|Seagulls Over Sorrento (1954) C1bdf357-5ee1-4c89-bc41-f287caf50bd2.jpg|''Blackboard Jungle'' (1955) 54e6af9c-90f9-4ce6-92e4-474be8be97ae.jpg|''Trial'' (1955) dffbaf27-7b24-48c3-86c3-2dd06cb99ed9.jpg|''I'll Cry Tomorrow'' (1955) c63386e8-f96a-43ea-9143-37ab1c5329d5.jpg|MGM Parade (TV, 1955-1956) Logo1000.jpg|''Ransom!'' (1956) 1927–1928 Rare_MGM_Logo.png|Buffalo Bill's Last Fight (1927) RobertELee02.jpg|The Heart of General Robert E. Lee (1928) 1928–1932 (Telly) B0sIBTqDznw1zLljm6J3GQ15607.jpg Mgm1928-color.jpg Telly.png 5544f70a-7b56-4ce8-9980-13f45c6df881.jpg|''The Viking'' (1928) TellyTheMysteriousIsland1929.png|''The Mysterious Island'' (1929) Another_Telly.jpg|Gus Edwards' Kiddie Revue (1930) MGM_1931_CRAZY_HOUSE_t500x375.jpg|Crazy House (1930) MGM_Lions-2.jpg|The Devil's Cabaret (1930) 4a44febf-09a4-4b4d-a1e0-01e6f9a955de.jpg|Over the Counter (1932) 1932–1935 (Coffee) PvVwpetERXo7z-J48dhnLQ103594.jpg CoffeeTale_of_The_Viena_Woods.png Even_Another_George.png B&W_Coffee.png|This variant was used on black and white versions of films. CoffeeTCN.png|Rare blue background variant, possibly due to film deterioration. Even_More_George.png|A variant with an blue frame. Af2fc1b4-21e0-422e-8ea1-c79691325254.jpg|Wild People (1932) e659f154-bba1-40db-ab3b-9e0ba70ef1e0.jpg|Fine Feathers (1933) Coffee1933.jpg|The Menu (1933) Mgm-hello_pop.jpg|Hello Pop! (1933) 069dfb0a-514d-4a43-9446-ca41fb75462e.jpg|Nertsery Rhymes (1933) 730b1d22-af27-4f2e-b81a-c39a93b409d1.jpg|Roast-Beef and Movies (1934) 1934–1956 (Tanner) 1934–1953 MGMLogo.jpg|A "Tanner" live-action movie films from 1934-1953. Bandicam_2014-10-14_08-57-32-838.jpg|Mid-1930's MGM Logo Fullsizeoutput_daa.jpg 2a28ab04-b017-4735-9b99-06a7d2c08013.jpg|Star Night at the Cocoanut Grove (1934) 1f26a8f9-3ff5-4bce-b45f-fab3b1220445.jpg|Holland in Tulip Time (1934) b61a575b-7126-4827-91bf-b7645064f3e3.jpg|The Emerald Isle (1934) 658ef060-cd9f-4378-b7ec-fb72c7e0aef1.jpg|The Spectacle Maker (1934) Untitled_46.png|Wonder City Of The West (1935) 3306034722_ecd1a4f629_o.jpg|La Fiesta de Santa Barbara (1935) 55170dbc-03fc-478b-9d97-439baebace13.jpg|''Sweethearts'' (1938) Northwest_Passage_(1940).jpg|''Northwest Passage'' (1940) d28355-1771.jpg|''Billy the Kid'' (1941) 3305206375_77688d0243_o.jpg|Blossoms in the Dust (1941) MGM_Color_1943.jpg|''Du Barry Was a Lady'' (1943) Lassie_Come_Home_(1943).jpg|''Lassie Come Home'' (1943) 1bb4da43-3c9a-4553-9b10-997db865931f.jpg|Best Foot Forward (1943) d28355-12438.jpg|''Meet Me in St. Louis'' (1944) Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h13m52s36.jpg|''National Velvet'' (1944) Son_of_Lassie_(1945).jpg|''Son of Lassie'' (1945) anchors-aweigh-mgm-logo.jpg|''Anchors Aweigh'' (1945) Courage_of_Lassie_(1946).jpg|''Courage of Lassie'' (1946) thcrb-rw-01.jpg|''Till the Clouds Roll By'' (1946) The_Yearling_(1946).jpg|''The Yearling'' (1946) 3305205805_1f4801ef51_o.jpg|''Good News!'' (1947) The_Pirate_(1948).jpg|''The Pirate'' (1948) The_Three_Musketeers_(1948).jpg|''The Three Musketeers'' (1948) 3_Godfathers_(1948).png|''3 Godfathers'' (1948) MGM 'The Barkleys of Broadway' Opening.jpg|The Barkleys of Broadway (1949) ott-sd-02.jpg|''On the Town'' (1949) MGM_'Duchess_of_Idaho'_Opening.jpg|Duchess of Idaho (1950) The_Toast_of_New_Orleans_(1950).jpg|The Toast of New Orleans (1950) Summer_Stock_(1950).jpg|''Summer Stock'' (1950) MGM_Color_1950.jpg|''King Solomon's Mines'' (1950) Kim_(1950).jpg|''Kim'' (1950) The_Great_Caruso_(1951).jpg|''The Great Caruso'' (1951) 3305205733_04343d8c3b_o.jpg|''Show Boat'' (1951) logo1923487.jpg|''Across the Wide Missouri'' (1951) MGM_Cartoon_(1934-1942).jpg|''An American in Paris'' (1951) MGMQuoVadis.jpg|''Quo Vadis'' (1951) The Wild North (1952).jpg|''The Wild North'' (1952) Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-07h08m48s91.png|''Singin' in The Rain'' (1952) Scaramouche (1952).jpg|''Scaramouche'' (1952) Ivanhoe (1952).jpg|''Ivanhoe'' (1952) MGM Color 1952.jpg|''The Prisoner of Zenda'' (1952) MGMPlymouthAdventure.jpg|''Plymouth Adventure'' (1952) Million_Dollar_Mermaid_(1952).jpg|''Million Dollar Mermaid'' (1952) The_Naked_Spur_(1953).jpg|The Naked Spur (1953) band-wagon-mgm-logo.jpg|''The Band Wagon'' (1953) 1953–1956 CinemascopeTanner.png Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_1953_b.jpg JqQA-l_4vrFROoHXxMmRaA30244.jpg|Silver version Fullsizeoutput_da9.jpg Ride,_Vaquero!_(1953).jpg|''Ride, Vaquero!'' (1953) Torch_Song_(1953).jpg|''Torch Song'' (1953) MGM_'Mogambo'_Opening.jpg|Mogambo (1953) E84f5885-6d5a-48e7-b523-742e80e647d3.jpg|Take the High Ground! (1953) All_the_Brothers_Were_Valiant_(1953).jpg|All the Brothers Were Valiant (1953) Kiss_Me_Kate_(1953).jpg|Kiss Me Kate (1953) MGM_'Escape_from_Fort_Bravo'_Opening.jpg|Escape from Fort Bravo (1953) 897b3b47-702f-471f-b000-925ecac3e470.jpg|Saadia (1953) Fhmhm.jpg|''Knights of the Round Table'' (1953) Logo189.jpg|The Long, Long Trailer (1954) GW177H135.png|Variation with copyright disclaimer from Strauss Fantasy (1954) C28622f0-4555-4758-bede-22cd3e32677f.jpg|MGM Jubilee Overture (1954) ddbcb561-a4f9-4f59-b667-e58503240b65.jpg|Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954) Betrayed_(1954).jpg|Betrayed (1954) Brigadoon_(1954).jpg|''Brigadoon'' (1954) Logo1954.jpg|''The Last Time I Saw Paris'' (1954) Dimh-sd-01.jpg|''Deep in My Heart'' (1954) 4e29ebaba54856cade0e66ec38071d19.jpeg|''Green Fire'' (1954) Bdabr-js-01.jpg|''Bad Day at Black Rock'' (1955) Hit-the-deck-mgm-logo.jpg|''Hit the Deck'' (1955) TheCowbebTanner.png|''The Cobweb'' (1955) Lmolm-cv-01.jpg|''Love Me or Leave Me'' (1955) logo1955.jpg|''Moonfleet'' (1955) d28355-10393.jpg|''The King's Thief'' (1955) Iafw-sd-01.jpg|''It's Always Fair Weather'' (1955) K-vm-01.jpg|''Kismet'' (1955) 9793797932732.jpg|''Quentin Durward'' (1955) d28355-6604.jpg|''Diane'' (1956) Forever,_Darling_(1956).jpg|Forever, Darling (1956) tanner_t670.jpg|Meet Me in Las Vegas (1956) ForbiddenPlanet1956Tanner.jpg|''Forbidden Planet'' (1956) Vlcsnap-2018-04-30-15h01m46s145.png|Invitation to the Dance (1956) 1956–1957 (George) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_Logo.jpg 2ZKBEIO9oiHdzc3WprQ-ew22610.jpg|Black and White variation bivlE3iE1-a3_XCL9ptaEw28868.jpg GW208H156.jpg Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_1956_a.jpg|CinemaScope variation Mgm1956_ws2.jpg|CinemaScope variation A MGM_1955.jpg|Alternate unused logo filmed in 70mm, circa 1955. The frame has faded, thus the pink hue. B9af4897-f2b8-4819-8436-330247d4cfe4.jpg|The Wedding in Monaco (1956) Sutlm-rw-01.jpg|''Somebody Up There Likes Me'' (1956) 0170d87d-1c13-4c42-8993-7331b160f467.jpg|''The Fastest Gun Alive'' (1956) GeorgeHighSociety.png|''High Society'' (1956) Lfl-vm-03.jpg|''Lust for Life'' (1956) MGM_1956_JULIE_t670.jpg|''Julie'' (1956) 0b58936db8b7a375997670785d2beb58.jpeg|The Teahouse of the August Moon (1956) Edge_of_the_City_(1957).jpg|''Edge of the City'' (1957) The_Wings_of_Eagles_(1957).jpg|''The Wings of Eagles'' (1957) 45ba7035-7566-4624-a082-dc962690d538.jpg|''Lizzie'' (1957) d28355-8536.jpg|Tarzan and the Lost Safari (1957) Ss-rm-01.jpg|''Silk Stockings'' (1957) 24e7b9ac-286d-4c27-bcea-6b14fa5acb5e.jpg|''Gun Glory'' (1957) da43c61f-b5b2-4f29-9458-742def44c552.jpg|''Barnacle Bill'' (1957) 3ecf82cd-99ae-449e-8a0b-7c5c6e4e2bbc.jpg|''First Man Into Space'' (1959) 712dcfe1-6fb7-4c4a-8e8a-54adea9bb164.jpg|''Any Number Can Win'' (1963) sb-dt-01.jpg|''Strange Brew'' (1983) 1957–present (Leo) 1957–1986 Vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h44m29s69.png Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_1957_b.jpg|Black and White rendition of the 1957 logo Vlcsnap-2013-03-24-12h25m08s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-15h58m32s19.png lg-gc-01.jpg|Les Girls (1957) Until_They_Sail_(1957).jpg|''Until They Sail'' (1957) d28355-9570.jpg|''The Invisible Boy'' (1957) logo83597.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' (1957) gigi-mgm-logo.jpg|''Gigi'' (1958) lajw-js-01.jpg|''The Law and Jake Wade'' (1958) d164417-6203.jpg|''Fiend Without a Face'' (1958) cat-on-a-hot-tin-roof-mgm-logo.jpg|''Cat on a Hot Tin Roof'' (1958) Party_Girl_(1958).jpg|''Party Girl'' (1958) Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m29s215.png|''Some Came Running'' (1958) Ask_Any_Girl_(1959).jpg|''Ask Any Girl'' (1959) nxnw-mgm-lion.jpg|''North by Northwest'' (1959) wotmd-ma-01.jpg|''The Wreck of the Mary Deare'' (1959) ben-hur-mgm-logo.jpg|''Ben-Hur'' (1959) nsf-js-01.jpg|''Never So Few'' (1959) The_Gazebo_(1959).png|''The Gazebo'' (1959) Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m14s68.png|''The Last Voyage'' (1960) the first film to use 2 roars only. hfth-vm-01.jpg|''Home from the Hill'' (1960) bar-vm-01.jpg|''Bells Are Ringing'' (1960) wtba-hl-01.jpg|Where the Boys Are (1960) kok-nr-01.jpg|''King of Kings'' (1961) d28355-9557.jpg|Invasion Quartet (1961) rthc-sp-01.jpg|''Ride the High Country'' (1962) twiat-vm-01.jpg|''Two Weeks in Another Town'' (1962) mutiny-on-the-bounty-mgm-logo.jpg|''Mutiny on the Bounty'' (1962) jumbo-mgm-logo.jpg|Billy Rose's Jumbo (1962) htwww-jf-01.jpg|''How the West Was Won'' (1962) haunting-mgm-logo.jpg|''The Haunting'' (1963) wd-ah-01.jpg|''The Wheeler Dealers'' (1963) bf080c09-8a98-4643-a1ec-78a61e8ab130.jpg|''The Prize'' (1963) vlv-gs-01.jpg|''Viva Las Vegas'' (1964) Advance_to_the_Rear_(1964).png|''Advance to the Rear'' (1964) umb-cw-01.jpg|''The Unsinkable Molly Brown'' (1964) GW288H207.png|''MGM's The Big Parade of Comedy'' (1964, A) GW291H206.png|''MGM's The Big Parade of Comedy'' (1964, B) aoe-ah-01.jpg|''The Americanization of Emily'' (1964) d28355-21693.jpg|''The Yellow Rolls-Royce'' (1964) 36h-gs-01.jpg|''36 Hours'' (1965) rounders-bk-01.jpg|''The Rounders'' (1965) d28355-14271.jpg|''Operation Crossbow'' (1965) d28355-8572.jpg|''The Hill'' (1965) lo-tr-01.jpg|''The Loved One'' (1965) ck-nj-01.jpg|''The Cincinnati Kid'' (1965) d28355-11205.jpg|''The Liquidator'' (1965) doctor-zhivago-mgm-logo.jpg|''Doctor Zhivago'' (1965) Vlcsnap-2018-04-30-15h07m37s880.png|''The Singing Nun'' (1966) 2h-hv-01.jpg|''The 25th Hour'' (1967) d28355-5040.jpg|''The Dirty Dozen'' (1967) point-blank-mgm-logo.jpg|''Point Blank'' (1967) d28355-1300.jpg|Battle Beneath the Earth (1967) fvk-rp-17.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967, A) GW444H170.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967, B) Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m17s231.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' (1967) d28355-5922.jpg|Eye of the Devil (1967) 8dc40299-aa16-4cc0-a341-2ab8c3237f27.jpg|''Speedway'' (1968) gs-kf-01.jpg|''The Green Slime'' (1968) where-eagles-dare-mgm-logo.jpg|''Where Eagles Dare'' (1968) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h07m12s237.png|The Strawberry Statement (1970) kh-bh-01.jpg|''Kelly’s Heroes'' (1970) OtherVariant.png|''House of Dark Shadows'' (1970) 20acb089-19f2-4ee8-aeea-b7c6ff310527.jpg|''The Phantom Tollbooth'' (1970) ryans-daughter-mgm-logo.jpg|''Ryan’s Daughter'' (1970) cbc891b7-8bca-4b8d-b9b5-c3098aba565b.jpg|The Bushbaby (1970) Alex-in-Wonderland-images-4d90555c-a60b-45f9-987b-cf93a5cf53f.jpg|From poster for Alex in Wonderland (1970), with Donald Sutherland get-carter-mgm-logo.jpg|''Get Carter'' (1971) bf-kr-01.jpg|''The Boy Friend'' (1971) d28355-17486.jpg|''Sitting Target'' (1972) sg-rf-01.jpg|''Soylent Green'' (1973) logans-run-mgm-logo.jpg|''Logan’s Run'' (1976) n-sl-01.jpg|''Network'' (1976) ds-dc-01.jpg|''Demon Seed'' (1977) fad099d2-6789-4c18-ad00-9c2eef2d5b6d.jpg|The Goodbye Girl (1977) t-ds-01.jpg|''Telefon'' (1977) cs-mr-01.jpg|''Corvette Summer'' (1978) 0ec48bd7-5524-48c4-8c7d-a3b1786ffff2.jpg|''Fame'' (1980) d28355-15058.jpg|''Poltergeist'' (1982) 43df9b7c-eafb-48d5-8c25-94a98dd4ffff.jpg|''Pink Floyd – The Wall'' (1982) GW317H238.jpg|''Nothing Lasts Forever'' (1984) TWS.png|''Wise Guys'' (1986, A) GW376H237.jpg|''Wise Guys'' (1986, B) MGM/UA Entertainment Co. (1983–1986, July 10, 1987) Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_1982_MGM_UA_Entertainment_Co..jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m34s190.png Octopussy_(1984).png|''Octopussy'' (1983) f35c299b-bb8a-464d-b9e8-203d9b3e6778.jpg|Brainstorm (1983) Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h45m14s114.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) 2c51301fad4e8ee03605a838875db19c.jpg|Yentl (1983) Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h39m05s211.png|''Reckless'' (1984) ip-sr-01.jpg|The Ice Pirates (1984) Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h23m50s57.png|''Cat's Eye'' (1985) 5097052d-29c7-4d48-9a28-e7bab6ef063a.jpg|Red Sonja (1985) 97717fcddcf1beada583720093d0e399.jpg|9½ Weeks (1986) 1966–1968 MGM_logo_1966_Mock-up.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m04s97.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' (1967) MGM_logo_1966_Mock-up_wide.png|''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (1968) MGM_logo_1966_Mock-up_2.png|''The Subject Was Roses'' (1968) 1974 (50th Anniversary) aabdc0a7-f9e3-4259-b97c-b34d95527bbb.jpg|50th Anniversary variation A 5bd73c1c-472c-49d7-9bd0-31a8dd838735.jpg|50th Anniversary variation B b1294850ebf522ebb985adbbd94dd00f.png|''That's Entertainment!'' (1974) 1984-1985 (60th anniversary) Fullsizeoutput_c95.jpg Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_1984_60th_Anniversary.jpg Diamond_Jubilee.png MGM-UA_Lamb_Chop.png|''Lamb Chop'' (1984) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h40m19s154.png|''Electric Dreams'' (1984) Char_bar_code_hoping.jpg|''Red Dawn'' (1984) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-07h03m16s89.png|''Just the Way You Are'' (1984) 2010_(1984).png|''2010: The Year We Make Contact'' (1984) ec731686c954a202839f0678e0e8a3d7.jpg|That's Dancing! (1985) 1986–2008 1986–2001 MGM_2000.jpg|1986 variation MGM_1992.jpg ad20efd91ca1f6bcaa6bb94d2069d7a8.png MGM_1998.png|Home Entertainment version used from 1998-2005 Mgm2004.jpg Fullsizeoutput_c8c.jpg MGM_1986.jpg|1995-2001 Mgm1992.jpg|1992 variation Mgm1992bw.jpg|Black and white version Vlcsnap-2015-03-19-13h32m20s190.png|This version of the logo was used for MGM/UA Home Video for a time... MGM_UA_MGM_Sparkle_of_Light_flash.gif|...and then the sparkle of light flashes them out. MGM1986.jpg|Where the River Runs Black (1986) BCyHxhHcCMjYFvMU1SekjA29968.jpg|Solarbabies (1986) 8eeab8ae2fd7a5b5b7e1b69b9913209a.png|''Dead of Winter'' (1987) Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h36m19s162.png|''Willow'' (1988) d28355-16104.jpg|''Road House'' (1989) d5bf8432ba13eaaf377fe9ae39d6bbb8.png|''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989) D28355-8995.jpg|''Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection'' (1990) 3beaa8d7391e5a29a6b50e34be2d17ca.png|''Rocky V'' (1990) 498958d208b67837ac701c2c7c216b5d.png|Thelma & Louise (1991) d28355-2980.jpg|''Rush'' (1991) snnTMSXnkEhLRwFi1gFlgQ14851.jpg|The Cutting Edge (1992) d28355-4140.jpg|Of Mice and Men (1992) mZE0q6Je-vAqatCgJUykeQ75597.png|Rich in Love (1993) d28355-3375.jpg|Son of the Pink Panther (1993) 6b53a704c7e23eeb91e990efb8223aad.png|''Six Degrees of Separation'' (1993) GW391H294.jpg|''Clean Slate'' (1994) d4c73c53fd35929ac96a2f0396c6a4c2.jpg|''Getting Even with Dad'' (1994) 33523ad0-e67a-4081-b9d3-473943a9c398.jpg|''Blown Away'' (1994) b53c69ccccb4429a060693ead14150ed.jpg|It Runs in the Family (1994) GjDHWsfzCJMBdNjRXkTLxA43475.jpg|Speechless (1994) Vlcsnap-2012-12-31-15h35m55s27.png|''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (US, 1995) GW376H280.jpg|''Fluke'' (1995) d28355-17962.jpg|''Species'' (1995) d28355-11458.jpg|''Hackers'' (1995) d28355-17920.jpg|''Showgirls'' (1995) d28355-19426.jpg|''Leaving Las Vegas'' (1995) d28355-6584.jpg|''Goldeneye'' (1995) Mgm_ci.png|''Cutthroat Island'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-19h27m05s115.png|''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996) d28355-14013.jpg|''Kingpin'' (1996) Vlcsnap-2013-06-26-23h16m25s1.png|Fame (TV series, 1982, 1996 reissue) Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-04h19m13s207.png|''Warriors of Virtue'' (1997) d28355-16148.jpg|''Red Corner'' (1997) Vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m25s76.png|''Mystic Pizza'' (1988, 1997 reissue) Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-21h57m09s172.png|''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (1997) d28355-8011.jpg|''Deceiver'' (1997) GW321H241.png|The Lionhearts (TV series, 1998) d28355-9771.jpg|''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1998) d28355-23818.jpg|''Species II'' (1998) d28355-6364.jpg|''Dirty Work'' (1998) f20d52e52d44c5deae0970596b219bad.jpg|Disturbing Behavior (1998) d28355-19124.jpg|''Ronin'' (1998) 171774ee-2b6a-484b-b40c-63be8422b89a.jpg|''At First Sight'' (1999) 02585b2df41304ed065e07ea197725b9.png|''The Mod Squad'' (1999) d28355-12299.jpg|''Supernova'' (2000) d28355-8807.jpg|''Return to Me'' (2000) d28355-13490.jpg|''Autumn in New York'' (2000) d28355-11862.jpg|''Antitrust'' (2001) d28355-20565.jpg|''Hannibal'' (2001) 1987–1992 Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_1986_a.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h03m40s64.png|''Spaceballs'' (1987) e59c5c97-3272-4104-913b-4e42c31757ce.jpg|''Fatal Beauty'' (1987) 54ab6f30bf7676368b2dce045c7f8a46.jpg|''Moonstruck'' (1987) Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-01h05m03s195.png|''Overboard'' (1987) Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-16h19m12s152.png|''A Fish Called Wanda'' (1988) 1994 (70th anniversary) Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_1994_70th_Anniversary.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h02m45s6.png|''Stargate'' (1994) 5bd1c88ca81f934290c415c91071be25.png|That's Entertainment III (1994) 1999 (75th anniversary) Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_1999_75th_Anniversary.jpg Anniversary_2.jpg|Print logo. Mgm_75.jpg|Another print logo 6d8c52d2427fd831719c5861f94e7c79.png|''Kiss the Sky'' (1998) 76acba77-066c-41ad-a06d-39b3d94331f1.jpg|''The Thomas Crown Affair'' (1999) 8ed10070-65ec-4c20-b303-40a01ffd0e17.jpg|''Molly'' (1999) 011e3ea5-437b-4b86-8791-2e48c471912c.jpg|''The World Is Not Enough'' (1999) 1609832bea1b81e3e9983b553e22c9b4.png|''Flawless'' (1999) GW428H232.jpg|''3 Strikes'' (2000) 2001–2008 Mgmwithurl.jpg Fullsizeoutput_d20.jpg GW485H264.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2001) d28355-6582.jpg|''Bandits'' (2001) Fargo_(1996).png|''Fargo'' (1996, 2001 reissue) Vlcsnap-2013-07-16-23h55m59s177.png|''Geronimo'' (1962, 2001 reissue) From-russia-with-love-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''From Russia with Love'' (1963, 2001 reissue) The_Little_Girl_Lives_Down_The_Lane_.png|''The Little Girl Who Lived Down The Lane'' (1976, 2001 reissue) Vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h42m09s15.png|''The Flamingo Kid'' (1984, 2002 reissue) Vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h53m55s161.png|''Prizzi's Honor'' (1985, 2002 reissue) D28355-4668.jpg|''The Care Bears Movie'' (1985, 2002 Reissue) d1ce20d458d69c7a9c5195950c708009.png|''Rollerball'' (2002) mgm_13.jpg|''Hart's War'' (2002) D28355-25475.jpg|''Windtalkers'' (2002) Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-22h02m00s248.png|''The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course'' (2002) a12f2dde89a625004d0e82d41004d27b.jpg|''Barbershop'' (2002) MGM_'Red_Dragon'_Opening.jpg|''Red Dragon'' (2002) d28355-13390.jpg|''A Guy Thing'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-23h49m24s50.png|''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) mgm_16.jpg|''Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde'' (2003) 2f059c29f951753f338891491a8b2f3a.png|Uptown Girls (2003) 95d1af3a7070bc8bd22ed6f79716bc99.jpg|''Out of Time'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-22h11m08s60.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) d28355-3932.jpg|''Barbershop 2: Back in Business'' (2004) d28355-10979.jpg|''Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London'' (2004) D28355-10203.jpg|''Walking Tall'' (2004) Soul_Plane_(2004).jpg|''Soul Plane'' (2004) 4d3e3fcd-db40-47cf-bf54-db677237fbaf.jpg|''De-Lovely'' (2004) d28355-14100.jpg|''Sleepover'' (2004) 4488c24f22f3f1f427cdae379c204b23.jpg|''Wicker Park'' (2004) Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h23m16s207.png|''Stellaluna'' (2004) MGM_2005.png|Me And You And Everyone We Know (2005) d28355-19801.jpg|''Beauty Shop'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h39m25s23.png|''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (2005) d28355-13486.jpg|''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005) Into_The_Blue_(2005).png|''Into The Blue'' (2005) MGM_The_Pink_Panther_2006.png|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame A, 2006) GW351H263.jpg|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame B, 2006) MGM_Thepinkpanther2006.png|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame C, 2006) MGM.png|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame D, 2006) Basic_Instinct_2_(2006).png|''Basic Instinct 2'' (2006) d28355-21740.jpg|''Clerks II'' (2006) Casinoroyale2.png|''Casino Royale'' (2006) d28355-12911.jpg|''Bobby'' (2006) d28355-18465.jpg|''Rocky Balboa'' (2006) d28355-14923.jpg|''Arthur and the Invisibles'' (2007) Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-23h33m54s162.png|''Hannibal Rising'' (2007) Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h07m19s54.png|''Premonition'' (2007) d28355-4228.jpg|''The Ex'' (2007) d28355-14024.jpg|''Mr. Brooks'' (2007) c710ebdeb09ee0cd1a4540a5cc03302e.png|''1408'' (2007) Lars_And_The_Real_Girl.png|''Lars And The Real Girl'' (2007) d28355-20623.jpg|''Superhero Movie'' (2008) Mgm_logo_2001_0001.jpg|''Igor'' (2008) 2008–2012 2008–2011 Fullsizeoutput_c91.jpg Mgm2008.jpg|'Golden' version with byline (2009-2011) Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_2008_b.jpg|Matted version of the 2008 logo Metro Goldwyn Mayer Valkyrie.png|''Valkyrie'' (2008) Mgm_2008.png|''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) mgm_15.jpg|''The Taking of Pelham 123'' (2009) 164417.jpg|Fame (2009) a6f0f9ec8197ebee65bdc8070419e347.png|''Hot Tub Time Machine'' (2010) westside-story-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|West Side Story (1961, 2010 reissue) Screenshot_(145).png|''Zookeeper'' (2011) MGM_logo_2011.jpg|An alternate logo graphic from 2011. 2011–2012 MGM_2011.jpg MGM_2011_logo.png MGM_2011_logo.jpg Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_2008_c.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h35m43s23.png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) Metro Goldwyn Mayer 21 Jump Street.png|''21 Jump Street'' (2012) Wv_brW01kWO_SLpxGz1VsQ132851.png|''The Cabin in the Woods'' (2012) 2012–present Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_Logo_(2012).jpg Mgm2012.jpg|Early version Skyfall_(2012).png|''Skyfall'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h16m13s15.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) IMG_0371.png|''The Care Bears Movie'' (1985, 2012 reissue) MGM_2012.png|''Hansel And Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) GI_Joe_Retaliation_2013.png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) Carrie_(2013).png|''Carrie'' (2013) Emjiem.png|''RoboCop'' (2014) 78ac34d194e7d3deec1b0b8d17f4032a.png|''22 Jump Street'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h45m22s226.png|''Hercules'' (2014) Mgmhotpusuit.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) Image-5.jpg|''Poltergeist'' (2015, A) Image-7.jpg|''Poltergeist'' (2015, B) BabershopTheNextCitMGM.png|''Barbershop: The Next Cut'' (2016) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Me Before You.png|''Me Before You'' (2016) 6e0787e8ab0275524c8ab2f2d3714675.jpg|''Ben-Hur'' (2016) MGMM7Opening.png|''The Magnificent Seven'' (2016) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Everything, Everything.png|''Everything, Everything'' (2017) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Tomb Raider.png|''Tomb Raider'' (2018) Vlcsnap-2018-06-08-14h48m01s009.png|''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) Variations In-credit logos 1924–1984 DZMB-FM_90.7.jpg|Ben-Hur (1925) Topper-title-still.jpg|Topper (1937) t11557.jpg|Love Laughs at Andy Hardy (1946) Ben-hur_1959_closing.jpg|Ben-Hur (1959) 1760030421pizapw1416555665.jpg|The Haunting (1963) Print logos 1986–present 1986–2011 MGM_Logo2.jpg 2011–present MGM_2012Logo.jpg MGM_Logo.png Mgm_1.png MGM.jpg Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Movie studios Category:Nightmare Logos Category:MGM Holdings, Inc. Category:MGM Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:United States Category:Better logo needed Category:International Category:Film broadcasters Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:1916 Category:Mini-major film production companies of the United States Category:1924 Category:United Artists Category:Film distributors of the United States